Perdón por ser tan ciego
by Maria Violet
Summary: La odiaba, había llegado al punto de odiar tener que ser Ladybug, todo en la heroína era lo que ella no podía ser, le quedo muy claro cuando el chico la rechazo prefiriéndola, Chat Noir intentara recuperar el corazón roto de su Lady a causa de su error, no fue hasta tenerla entre sus brazos aquella noche, que se dio cuanta de lo idiota y sobretodo lo CIEGO que había sido [LadyNoir]
1. Chapter 1

**Miraculous Ladybug y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, Son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, ZagToon y demás asociados.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Las lágrimas caían de sus obres cielo y corrían libres por sus mejillas para luego desaparecer en su regazo, se sentía tan quebrada, tan estúpida, tan ingenua, su corazón dolia en su pecho, sentía una opresión que perduraba y empeoraba a cada minuto.

— **Soy tonta… —** Entre sollozos y gimoteos se reprochó a si misma **— Porque… Porque tu Adrien… porque justamente… —** Continuo llorando abrazando aún más sus piernas sentada contra la puerta de su habitación, el cielo nocturno de Paris, las luces de la ciudad lucían hermosas desde su terraza, mas no podía importarle menos en aquel momento de desesperación.

— **Por favor Marinette, ya no llores más...—** Intento calmarla su pequeña Kwami, la cual también había comenzado a llorar ligeramente al ver la depresión en la que estaba sumida su portadora, la impotencia de no poder animarla la estaba matando y al mismo tiempo, se sentía culpable, ya que después de todo, la chica fue rechazada por su culpa… indirectamente claro.

— **Lo siento Tikki… No puedo —** Negó con la cabeza apretándose mas en una bolita, queriendo desaparecer, o más bien, desaparecer a aquella chica que le había robado el amor de su vida… _Ella misma,_ su Alter-Ego la fantástica heroína de Paris, Ladybug.

Recordando con un horrible dolor aquel momento, el sonido de sus sollozos se intensifico, aquella tarde, ese día para el cual se había preparado por meses, por fin había recogido el valor para confesarse a su amor platónico, luego de tanto tiempo, haber tomado aquella decisión de por sí ya era un gran paso, desde hacía meses había practicado hablando con el chico e intentar no tartamudear, inclusive había conseguido seguirle el hilo a una conversación normal.

Pero todo se calló y rompió en miles de pedazos junto con su corazón, aquel momento que quisiera borrar de sus recuerdos y de su vida.

" _Flash Back"_

"— _ **Me…Me… ¡M-Me gustas!**_ **—** _Se armó de valor por fin para pronunciar aquellas palabras que tanto le costaron todo el tiempo desde que conoció al rubio, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y un adorable tono rosado las había adornado. El joven Agreste miro con sorpresa tallada en la cara a su compañera, se paralizo por unos segundos, pero cuando la pelinegra logro abrir los ojos luego de tenerlos cerrados fuertemente, logro ver la cara de tristeza mezclada con algo de pena del rubio, entendió de inmediato que el chico estaba buscando en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para rechazarla, ya que lo vio en sus ojos, callo en cuenta de la realidad, no era correspondida…_

— _ **Lo siento Marinette…**_ **—** _Fue todo lo que logro salir de los labios de chico, mientras que con una de sus manos rascaba su cabeza, la pelinegra había perdido todo rastro de luz en sus ojos pero se apresuró a negar repetidamente con la cabeza._

— _ **No… de todas formas en el fondo lo sabía, solo quería sacarme eso de adentro**_ **—** _Sonrió, pero fue la sonrisa más falsa que jamás había puesto en su vida, volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero sus parpados temblaban y picaban, conteniendo las lágrimas, Adrien aun la miraba con preocupación, dispuesto a decir algo mas pero no hallaba el que, no le dio tiempo, la pelinegra se dio la vuelta para alejarse del lugar y volver a su casa, donde podría llorar simplemente acompañada por la soledad y oscuridad de su habitación, y por su puesto su preocupada Kwami, que siento había dado un gran brinco dentro de su bolso._

— _**¡Yo…**_ **—** _Detuvo el rubio el andar de Marinette, pero esta no giro a verlo solo quedo quieta en su sitio, muy dentro de ella esperaba que dijera que era solo una broma, que se había arrepentido, que si la quería, pero ella misma sabía que no era posible_ **—** _ **Yo… lo lamento, aunque es posible que yo también termine como tu ¿sabes? Puede que no sea correspondido por ella…Por… Ladybug…**_

 _No supo que dolió más._

 _El saber que el corazón de Adrien ya era de otra._

 _O Saber que es "otra" era su versión mejorada, su alter-ego, la fabulosa heroína de parís, su auto estima callo por los suelos aún más. Siempre supo que Ladybug era un ídolo, un ejemplo para todos, siempre se sintió avergonzada de ser ella la chica tras la máscara, una simple parisina sin nada en especial, sin talentos ni nada que destacara, sabía que entre aquella heroína y Marinette había un abismo de diferencias aunque fueran la misma persona._

 _Pero aquel había el peor golpe de todos, prefirió mil veces que la hubiera rechazado por cualquier otra, incluso por la mimada de Chloe, pero no por la heroína, se sentía humillada, tan poca cosa, horrible, sus piernas respondieron por si solas y la fortaleza que intento aparentar se derrumbó, echa un mar de lágrimas… hizo lo que como Ladybug nunca se permitiría…huyó._ _"_

Ante el recuerdo su ira volvió, sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a temblar, no por frio precisamente, era la rabia contenida, se sentía triste vacía e inútil. Por no poder hacer nada para calma su dolor.

— **Marinette por favor cálmate, él te quiere, te lo dijo, quiere a Ladybug y ella eres tu —** La Kwami intentó calmarla con las palabras que menos necesitaba. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza, al principio lentamente y luego de manera furiosa, con el ceño fruncido y las manos echas puño apretando fuertemente.

— **No… ¡NO! Tikki, Ladybug no es Marinette, ella es increíble, valiente, leal, ingeniosa y brillante, todos la adoran, es un ejemplo a seguir, yo en cambio solo soy una chica común y corriente, torpe, miedosa e insegura —** Decía con gran dolor cada palabra de comparación.

— **¡No es así! ¡Tú eres Ladybug! Por algo fuiste la escogida, albergas todo eso en tu interior, simplemente gracias a la magia del Miraculous la proyección de estos se intensifica y… —** Intento explicar la pequeña, pero la pelinegra no prestaba atención, no quería oírlo, pues sabía que era mentira.

— **Si es así… ¿Por qué Adrien la ama a ella y no a mí? —** La mirada color cielo sin vida de la chica dejo muda a la pequeña criaturita, jamás había visto los ojos de su portadora tan nublados y oscuros, parecía ser otra persona, no la alegre y escandalosa muchacha que conoció cuando el sello de los pendientes fue liberado.

— **Eso no… —** No sabía que responder, en cierta parte tenia razón **— Si Adrien no pudo ver todo eso en ti, es porque no te merece, ni a ti ni a Ladybug —** Declaro seria, n respondiendo realmente a la pregunta. El Ceño de ella se frunció, mordió aún más su labio en un intento de suprimir otro sollozo y sus ganas inmensas de hipar, con el antebrazo limpio violentamente sus lágrimas mientras se levantaba. Preocupada, Tikki la siguió en su camino a su pequeña terraza, donde la portadora del Miraculous miro directamente al cielo oscuro y estrellado de Paris.

— **Necesito un respiro —** Dijo tras un largo suspiro, la pequeña no pudo mirar sus ojos, ya que estos los cubría su fleco, antes de que pudiera decir nada, la portadora susurro las palabras que encerraron a la pequeña rojiza dentro de sus pendientes, callando todo reclamo que esta pudiera tener, se sintió mal por unos momento, jamás se había transformado de manera tan abrupta y sin un objetivo, simplemente necesitaba aislarse de todo y todos, sabía que estaba mal usar el Miraculous para aquello, pero lo necesitaba.

Sin decir palabra, el traje de carmín y moteado cubrió su cuerpo, mientras sentía como el antifaz se materializaba en su cara, miro sus manos, ahora era Ladybug, la persona que le gustaba a Adrien, la chica perfecta e ideal que creía que era, pero aun así el dolor de Marinette seguía anclado con fuerza sobre su pecho, compartían un mismo cuerpo, los mismos sentimiento, el mismo amor… entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan lejana de la heroína?

Apretó los puños, y lanzo su fiel Yo-Yo sin apuntar realmente, viajar colgando de él se había vuelto tan rutinario que lo hacía de manera inconsciente, sintió el aire chocar contra su rostro, y como su cuerpo adquiría velocidad, viajando de aquí para allá por los tejados y calles de Paria, una leve sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, la primera desde la tarde, viajaba sin rumbo en realidad, recorriendo las calles con la mente ida, sin saberlo, su andar acabo en su lugar favorito, aquella viga de la Torre Eiffel, donde se reunida varias veces con su compañero gatuno, pero aquella noche en particular, solo quería estar sola, ver las luces y al paisaje nocturno del lugar, que el sol saliera llevándose consigo aquel día y sus dolencias, suspiro, sabía que todo aquello no sucedería.

Y otra cosas que la heroína no sabía, es que había sido vista desde el enorme ventanal de cierto rubio, que se hallaba sobre su cama pensativo tras aquel día, mas sin embargo, desecho toda idea en su cabeza y vistiéndose con su conocido traje negro y orejas de gato, fue tras los pasos de su heroína favorita. Chat Noir con su característica agilidad gatuna llego cerca de donde su amada vestida de rojo se hallaba, más se extrañó mucho que no notara su presencia, preparando su usual sonrisa y trazando una de sus frases coquetas en su mente.

— **¿Es una hermosa noche no cree My Lady? Aunque no se compara con usted —** Hablo en tono coqueto, cayendo solo a unos metros de donde se encontraba sentada, jugando levemente con la cola de su traje, pero al no recibir respuesta, si quiera un bufido de molestia, giro a verla curioso, la heroína no esperaba para nada que Chat Noir la encontraría, hubiera preferido estar sola, aunque en realidad, en el fondo moría por estar con alguien, moría por desahogarse, y con Alya por obvias razones secretas no podía, necesitaba consuelo y allí como por arte del destino, lo encontró.

— **Ohh My Lady, ser ignorado duele ¿Sabe? —** Dijo dramáticamente en tono juguetón, sosteniendo con su mano el pecho. Sin embargo nuevamente solo obtuvo silencio en repuesta, la mirada cielo seguía perdida entre los tejados de parís, ajena a todo, Chat se sentó mas cerca de ella.

— **¿Lady…? —** Llamo con curiosidad al no obtener respuesta **— ¿Qué suce…? —** Callo abruptamente cuando la chica giro la mirada hacia él, callo al ver sus ojos, los ojos que tanto amaba, los que creía más brillantes y puros que un día soleado y despejado, ahora estaban nublados, oscuros y opacos, un aura triste la rodeaba, esa visión de dejo en claro algo. No era momento para bromas **— ¿Qué paso? —** Pregunto serio, tanto en su expresión como tono.

— **Que la odio…—** Hablo viendo a la nada nuevamente, confundiendo al minino al instante **— ¿Por qué tiene que ser en todo mejor? —** Hablo con un hilo de voz abrazando sus piernas.

— **¿Quién? —** Musito confundido, ¿Quién podría ser mejor que ella? Nadie. Se respondió a sí mismo, nadie podría ser mejor que su Lady. Ella apretó los puños y la mandíbula con fuerza, no lo soportaba.

— **¡Ladybug! —** Respondió con cólera **— Ella… y-yo… —** Negó lentamente, las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar su rostro. Los sollozos le partían el corazón a Chat, pero realmente no entendía para nada, ¿Ladybug? La realidad lo golpeo como un rayo, entendió… La chica que sollozaba frente a él, a pesar de estar vistiendo como la heroína, era en realidad la chica tras la máscara, la identidad de su amada expresándose, su corazón se apretujo en su pecho, aun no entendía la razón de su llanto.

— **¿My Lady que te sucedió? —** Intento acercar su mano, más la chica se encogió de nuevo en una bolita, tal y como lo hizo en su habitación, se moría de vergüenza por mostrar una faceta como esa a su compañero, Ladybug siempre era seria y fuerte, a pesar de lo que sintiera confrontaba la situación. Sin embargo, las emociones de Marinette la habían dominado, habían ganado en aquella ocasión, solo por aquella vez, la heroína desistiría.

— **Fui rota...—** Respondió bajo girando su rostro de nuevo hacia él, aquello lo dejo sin aliento nuevamente, la sonrisa que le brindo fue vacía y sin sentimiento, totalmente falsa, llena de tristeza, no pudo aguantarlo, se acercó para protegerla con su abrazo, se sentía tan pequeña y frágil, como una hermosa muñeca, que no soltaría jamás, quería sostenerla entre sus brazos.

— **Ladybug, no… —** Intento reconfortara, hacerle saber que estaba a su lado, que no la soltaría por nada ni por nadie, sin embargo un brusco movimiento lo obligo a alejarse.

— **¡NO! —** Grito colérica en medio de su llanto **— No soy ella, si fuera mínimamente parecida, si el la hubiera visto en mi… ¡No hubiera sido rechazada! ¡No soy igual a ella! Por eso el la ama… —** Su tono fue subiendo y bajando por toda la frase, demostrando su sufrimiento, las lágrimas corrían y el rubio solo podía mirarla atónito, nunca, ni en sus sueños la había visto de aquella manera, desprotegida y vulnerable.

— **Yo… soy débil… —** Gimoteo **— Soy débil, tonta, torpe, insegura, miedosa —** Se abrazó a si misma temblando, a cada palabra, Chat iba apretando más y más sus puños, estaba tenso, colérico, llenándose poco a poco de ira, ¿Quién fue capaz de hacer ver a su amada tan débil? ¿Quién era tan ciego como para rechazar a la mejor chica que pudo existir? El pobre Adrien definitivamente juraba que si se encontraba con aquel imbécil en su vida, se encargaría de hacerlo pagar… el pobre no sabía que bastaba con verse en un espejo para encontrarlo.

— **No lo eres —** Corto en tono serio, más por dentro moría de impotencia **—Eres la mejor chica que jamás pude conocer, My Lady… La chica tras la máscara, ¿acaso importa? —** Se acercó abruptamente, sosteniendo sus mejillas humanas, las lágrimas seguían corriendo y el seguía secándolas **—No hables de ti como si fuses dos personas totalmente ajenas… eres tú, toda la fortaleza sigue en ti, tu eres Ladybug —** La miro directo a los ojos tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, el corazón de la chica comenzaba a latir fuertemente, algo que jamás le había pasado al estar tan cerca del héroe, sus ojos eran profundos y lograban tranquilizarla, sus sollozos disminuyeron y sus lágrimas cesaron, sin embargo su cuerpo aun temblaba, se dejó envolver por los brazos del rubio, quiso ser protegida por lo menos en esa ocasión.

— **¿Entonces por qué? —** Pregunto en un murmullo **— ¿Por qué ama a Ladybug… y no a la chica tras ella? —** Pregunto contra su pecho **— ¿Por qué Adrien no me quiere? —** La voz se le fue quebrando de nuevo, pero aguanto las ganas de llorar nuevamente, su compañero se había esforzado tanto en frenar sus lágrimas, no dejaría que eso fuera en vano, sin embrago el abrazo que la apretaba se aflojo, extrañada, alzo la vista para mirar la cara del minino, sorprendiendo de ver un expresión atónita en su rostro.

— **¿A-Adrien? —** La chica parpadeo sobresaltándose segundos después, había delatado el nombre de su amor sin querer **— ¿Adrien Agreste? ¿El modelo? —** El asombro podía palparse en el tono de voz de Chat, quien resaba por que la repuesta de su amada fuera negativa… eso significaría que…

— **Si… él —** Musito bajo, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían con algo de vergüenza, por un segundo había olvidado que, así como ella, seguramente otras cientos de chicas en Paris soñaban con el apuesto modelo, sintiéndose aún más estúpida por haber considerado tener esperanzas, la cara del rubio era todo un dilema, sin embargo trato de tragarse el nudo en su garganta, y las ganas de gritar que era un completo imbécil, aquella chica… la tierna pelinegra que se había confesado por la tarde, había sido la persona de la que estaba completamente enamorado.

— _Estoy perdido_ **—** Dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro desviando la mirada hacia la ciudad, no encontraba las palabras para manejar aquella situación, ¿Cómo se pondría la pobre si supiera que la misma persona que la había rechazado cruelmente era la misma que había rogado por su amor? La que le estaba diciendo que no importaba quien estuviera detrás de Ladybug, era maravillosa… ¡La chica que por ser tan ciego no pudo distinguir como la persona que decía amar! Siempre se decía que si alguna vez se llagaba a cruzar con su Lady la reconocería al instante, su forma de ser, su valentía y coraje, su sonrisa, todo lo que buscaba estaba en la dulce y reprimida chica que se sentaba tras de el en clases, la que no podía completar una oración ante su presencia, la que con todo el valor reunido le había expresado su cariño, el que soñaba con recibir de su Lady.

— **¿Chat…? —** Esta vez la preocupado era la vestida de carmín, habiendo notado que de la nada y súbitamente, su rostro había palidecido, el trago grueso y soltó un pesado suspiro, para luego volver con ella.

— **Así que a mi Lady le gustan los modelos… Hm, buen punto de partida —** Soltó uno de sus típicos comentarios con una sonrosa plasmada en el rostro, ella parpadeo un par de veces y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, negando con resignación.

— **Nunca cambiaras, gato tonto —** Dejo salir la primera sonrisa sincera en todo el día, y era para él, Chat sintió su corazón aliviarse un poco al ver la sonrisa de su amada, si previo aviso…Capturo su mejilla en una de sus manos, obligándola a verlo.

— **Sonriente eres más hermosa —** Susurro mirándola con ternura, una mirada que por poco derrite a Marinette, que sintió su cara calentarse. Chat sonrió satisfecho, sintiendo el calor sobre su palma enguangarada, si como Adrien había hecho todo aquel daño, como Chat Noir se encargaría de enmendarlo, solo esperaba no dañar a la chica en el proceso.

Tomo su decisión, la enamoraría, enamoraría tanto a Marinette como a Ladybug, con su identidad gatuna, solo deseaba y rasaba, que todo aquello no se viniera abajo cuando llegara la ora de revelar su identidad.

La cual sinceramente había comenzado a odiar, no solo por ser un idiota, sino un _Ciego_ también.

 _¿Continuara?..._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Oh por deos, mi primer One-Shot de Miraculous terminado…. Quiero shorar ;w;(?**

 **Sinceramente estoy muy nerviosa, soy nueva, sean amables pliz.**

 **Apuesto a que no termino como pensaban cuando iniciaron XD no todo siempre tiene que acabar con las máscaras de ambos fuera, bueno, en realidad si (? Tengo pensado en vez de dejarlo en un OS con final abierto, hacerlo Two-Shot y cerrarlo definitivamente.**

 **Ósea, escribire también la parte de como el Ciego cof cof Digo, Adrien XD arreglar el corazoncito de la pobre Mari, que bien que la hice sufir *Se cubre de los tomatazos***

 **¿Dramático? Si y mucho XD creo que a veces exagero, pero así soy. Me sorprendió que no hiciera un MariChat para empezar, porque sinceramente es mi faceta de la pareja favorita XD el LadyNoir Y Adrianette están bien, pero el Ladrien no me parece tan hermoso ._. Pero bueeee, pa que yo ando hablando babosadas? XD**

 **Sugerencias o amenazas de muerte por ser tan cruel? Quieren segunda parte? Reviews? Porfi déjenle su opinión a esta novata ;w; *CorazoncitoGay***

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Miraculous Ladybug y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, ZagToon y demás asociados.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El frio se hacía más intenso y la noche seguía, la luna continuaba su recorrido por el cielo, aguardando la hora en que deba marcharse, Ladybug se despegó del abrazo de su compañero, que ni por un momento en las horas que llevaban ahí se había despegado de ella, tratando se subirle el animo, hacerla sonreír y confortarla, y ello lo agradecía inmensamente, aunque el sentimiento de dolor seguía en su pecho, se sentía más plena, con la cabeza refrescada, sabía que después y a pesar de todo, tenía alguien en quien podía confiar ciegamente. Se levantó separándose del felino, quien no trato de detenerla, sabía que era tarde y tenían escuela mañana, el mismo debía de volver a casa pronto.

— **Chat… —** Llamo justo antes de lanzar su Yo-Yo y lanzarse para salir de allí **— Esto… Gracias —** Declaro sin verlo directamente a los ojos, pero con completa sinceridad en su voz **—** **Por todo —** Le dedico una sonrisa y sin dejarlo si quiera responder, dejo caerse al vacío y comenzar a maniobrar ágilmente por los tejados de Paris. Chat una vez solo, quiso gritar y golpear su cabeza contra la emblemática construcción una y otra vez, la sonrisa había vuelto a la cara de su Lady, se sintió un poco más aliviado de que estuviera mejor, y más aún si aquello era por su causa, pero no se sacaba de la cabeza que toda esa situación era su culpa, suya y de nadie más. La había hecho sufrir y llorar por él, de solo recordar sus ojos llorosos y vacíos su pecho se comprimió en ira.

Gruño frustrado, ¿cómo podía ser posible que no lo hubiera notado? En su mente aprecio Marinette comparándola con la chica de traje rojo, su cabello, altura, compleción, inclusive su voz, sus ojos, todo era igual, salvo la personalidad en ciertos aspectos, Marinette era mucho más tímida y retraída, jamás se paró a pensar que Ladybug al igual que él, tendría una personalidad distinta en su vida cotidiana, o simplemente se abstenía de mostrarla, había podido ver a Marinette actuar como Ladybug en un par de momentos en su clase, segura y decidida, dejando de lado todo rastro de timidez e inseguridad, quizás la libertad que le brindaba la máscara a él, hacia lo mismo por ella, aun así ¿Por qué ella veía a su alter-ego tan lejana a ella? El cambio entre Chat Noir y Adrien era mucho más drástico, esto debido a las restricciones de su identidad y la libertad que poseían ambos, era como comparar la tierra con el cielo ciertamente.

Paso una mano por su cara frustrado, alejando cualquier pensamiento inútil como por ejemplo aquel, ya no había sentido en seguir pensando en las diferencias entre Ladybug y Marinette, eran una misma persona, ya claro estaba. Miro decidido el trayecto hacia la casa de la chica, por el que seguramente la portadora de la suerte había ido, lleno de dudas tomo su bastón encaminándose hasta el lugar, no muy seguro de si debía esperar por lo menos unas horas, o comenzar en el acto a curar el herido corazón de la joven.

No podía creer lo mucho que ahora deseaba verla, no con el antifaz ni el traje, simplemente su aspecto normal, tal y como era ella, sus pies parecían moverse desesperados corriendo como si algo terrible le hubiera pasado, tanto que alcanzo a la heroína en poco tiempo, lo suficientemente lejos para que ella no se diera cuenta de que era "seguida" pero lo aun así era visible para la aguda visión nocturna de Chat, en una de sus maniobras, vio como la del traje rojo se detenía por un momento y posteriormente saltaba hacia una terraza, una vez se hubo acercado mas, vio claramente la panadería Dupain y la casa de los mismos, con la mayoría de luces apagadas, incluyendo la de la habitación de la joven, en menos de un minuto, él había aterrizado donde anteriormente estaba Ladybug, y esta, una vez dentro y con un Chat pendiente de sus movimientos, se dejó caer aun sin des transformarse en el medio de la habitación en penumbras.

Un brillo cegador color carmín la cubrió por menos de un segundo, siendo remplazada por la frágil figura de la adolescente con su habitual atuendo, y una pequeña criatura flotando a su alrededor, una vocecita preocupada llego a los oídos del felino, que yacía aun fuera, pero viendo perfectamente la escena, aquello no había sido más que una cruel comprobación, recordándole lo que había hecho, no pudo seguir torturándose mentalmente.

Lo siguiente que había visto ya lo había dejado hecho polvo, en todos los sentidos posibles.

Una Marinette inexpresiva y con lágrimas asomándose de ahora sus nublados ojos cielo, se levantaba lentamente aun víctima de los constantes llamados y preguntas de la que suponía era su Kwami, se acercó a una de las paredes de su cuarto, Chat lo noto en el acto, en ese instante, odio con todo su ser su habilidad de visión nocturna, cientos de imágenes, fotos que distinguió de sesiones de modelajes, páginas de revistas, fotos en el salón de clase y grupales, él estaba en todas y cada una de ellas, su corazón se apretujo con dolor viendo como una a una desaparecían, algunas eran rotas, y otras simplemente desechadas al suelo.

— **Mari… —** Tikki afligida dejaba escapar un par de diminutas lágrimas, compartiendo el dolor de su portadora, ella con la última foto del modelo entre sus manos, respiro profundo, y rompiéndola en dos, se giró hacia la pequeña limpiando su rostro con su brazo.

— **Está bien Tikki —** Los ojos rojos y aun llorosos **— Estaré bien —** Acaricio con sus dedo la pequeña cabecita de ella **— Hoy, por fin di un paso para avanzar —** Miro a su pared con tristeza **— No te voy a decir que no duele, pero voy superarlo, no es más que un bobo e imaginario primer amor —** Simples palabras que fueron como dagas filosas en el pecho del héroe de negro, ambas intercambiaron un par de diálogos más, pero Chat no tenía cabeza en ese instante para prestar más atención, su pecho dolía y sus ojos ardían ante la necesidad de llorar, su garganta se contraía dificultadle un tanto respirar.

Quedo sentando frente al acceso a la habitación de la chica, esta no notaba ni por asomo su mirada herida ni su presencia, imaginada que estaba mucho más cansada que él, en menos de una hora, entre el encuentro con Ladybug, su intento por consolarla y ahora esto, no había podido digerir bien y que su cerebro leyera bien todo, su amada, su bichito, Ladybug era su linda compañera de clases, la cual ni en un millón de años imaginaba enfundada en el traje rojo de motas ¿Por qué…?

Ni siquiera sabe bien que preguntarse… ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Por qué amaba a su fachada de modelo perfecto? ¿Por qué no otra chica…?

No, esa última ni en un millón de años, mas bien, sentía tanto alivio de que se conocieran en sus formas civiles, que estuviera tan cerca uno del otro, pero también eso lo carcomía, el juro que podría reconocer a su Lady donde quiera que fuese, con o sin mascara, cuan equivocado estaba.

Encimando en sus pensamientos, no vio a la de cabellos azabache azulado irse directamente a la cama, sin siquiera considerar colocarse un pijama, pudo notar en cuanto toco la cama, callo dormida, con la pequeña especie de mariquita cubriéndolas con las mantas con algo de dificultad, sabía que no podría hacer nada más esa noche, por su mente cruzo entrar, y al menos, velar por ella mientras dormía, descarto la opción recordando la presencia de la pequeña Kwami, derrotado, retrocedió para acercarse al barandal de hierro y prepararse para salir de allí, más el sonido de la ventanilla tras de sí lo detuvo, espantado, creyó que Marinette había despertado y visto, pero descarto la posibilidad al girar y ver de quien se trataba.

Tikki yacía flotando hacia él, deteniéndose a una prudente distancia, Chat no supo que hacer o decir, mucho menos el motivo de que ella se mostrara ante él, considerando que no podían revelar la identidades de sus portadores, o eso le menciono Plagg, él ya sabía quién estaba tras la máscara de la catrina, sin embargo ellas no eran conscientes de ello ¿no?

— **No considero prudente que la veas, no por el momento —** La vocecita no concordaba con la actitud seria y la contundencia que aquellas palabras habían tenido, el ceño ligeramente fruncido de la pequeña criatura lo intimidaba más de lo que creía posible, definitivamente aquella personalidad no concordaba con su aspecto, pero comprendió que, simplemente estaba cuidando de su portadora por la estima que le tenía, ¿Plagg sería capaz de lo mismo? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar todo pensamiento inútil que le rondara.

— **¿Como… sabes…? —** No consiguió formular la pregunta, cuando atónito escucho lo siguiente.

— **Marintte necesita estar sola Chat Noir, después de todo lo que paso, déjala meditar todo y después tendrás la oportunidad de remediarlo —** Tikki había cruzado sus pequeños bracitos y cerrados sus ojos, con aires de autoridad, el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado.

— **¿Tu… Sabes que yo soy…? —** Nuevamente, no necesito completar la pregunta para obtener respuesta, luego de un asentimiento de Tikki.

— **Tu presencia aquí solo me confirmó tu identidad, los únicos que saben acerca de todo esto son los "tres", y la reacción que tuviste solo me lo aclaro más, nosotros podemos ver a través de los ojos de nuestros portadores en el momento de nuestra transformación… solo en casos de emergencia le ayudamos en batalla, pero bueno, ese no es el punto —** Negó con la cabeza al estarse desviando del tema **— Viniste aquí de inmediato al darte cuenta de la identidad de Ladybug, en ese caso no es necesario que me esconda más de ti, más bien me hubiera sorprendido que no te presentaras.**

—…— Realmente no tenía palabras, ¿Cómo responder? **— Yo… —** Sintió la necesidad de excusarse sin saber por qué, aparto la mirada buscando las palabras más correctas **— Lo siento… realmente lo siento —** Fue a lo más que logro llegar, si bien no era a quien debía aquello, le pareció la única respuesta que podía dar dada la situación.

— **No es a mí a la que le corresponde eso —** Aquella actitud seria lo tenía con los pelos de punta, sin parecer querer decir nada más, Tikki se dio la vuelta dispuesta a volver al acogedor calor de la habitación de su portadora, viendo el gesto entendió que debía marcharse **— Chat Noir —** La voz de la pequeña lo detuvo por segunda vez **— No te diría esto si creyera que tú y ella no tienen un destino juntos y que no la mereces —** Giro para mirarla sin entender el significado de esa frase **— Por lo que más quieras… vuelve a poner una sonrisa en el rostro de Marinette —** Entre suplica y orden, Tikki giro levemente la mirada hacia el, perplejo por unos momentos, asintió para luego dedicarle una mirada cargada con la misma seriedad.

— **Lo juro… —** Sentencio, y sin esperar más, la Kwami de la suerte volvió junto a su portadora, mientras por los tejados, un angustiado gato volvía cohibido hacia su hogar, repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente cual mantra una única frase.

— _Lo juro princesa, te voy a recuperar…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al día siguiente llego temprano a clases como siempre, bueno, quizás más temprano que otras veces, estuvo toda la noche mas que ansioso, no pudo dormir correctamente pensando en una solución para que la azabache no odiara a su forma civil y tratar de enmendar el daño causado, puesto que luego de mucho meditar, se dio cuenta que si tenía una mínima posibilidad como Chat Noir, estaba jugando a un juego de 50 a 50, ¿Las opciones? Que al revelarle su identidad lo aceptase o lo odiase… y el no permitiría por ningún medio posible la segunda opción.

Plagg no dejaba de removerse incomodo e irritado en su mochila, y no era para menos, no lo habían dejado dormir casi, tuvo que soportar buena parte de las quejas y debates de su idiota portador, y lo peor, lo que no pensaba perdonarle al rubio en un buen tiempo es que con las prisas de salir temprano apenas si logro tocar a su preciado Camenbert… Y alejar a Pagg de su gran amor era sencillamente un pecado imperdonable.

El tiempo transcurrió bastante lento como para ser de su agrado, no dejaba de mirar a la puerta pues la chica objeto de sus angustias no se había dignado a llegar, tenía una ligera esperanza de que se hubiera retrasado como siempre, sin embargo esta se esfumo en el aire cunado ya llevaban más de un 80% de las clases y aún no había rastro de Marinette.

El reloj parecía haberse confabulado en su contra, ya que el tiempo avanzaba condenadamente lento, quería verla, le urgía la verdad, quería abrazarla y rogarle perdón por lo estúpido que era, pero conocía a su Lady, ella no era fácil de roer. Tardaría, pero se aseguraría de poder estar a su lado y que volviera a rebosar de alegría. Por fin el condenado timbre sonó, marcando el final de las clases, no falta decir que salió lo más rápido que pudo del salón, sin haberle importado haber dejado tirada a Chloe quien se le había guindado del brazo en el proceso, Nino y Alya habían notado al modelo bastante raro, muy ansioso en todo el día en incluso en el almuerzo aviso a su chofer para que lo llevara a casa temprano tenía unas cuantas horas libres luego de la escuela y después iría solo a dos clases extras programadas, Ingles y Mandarín.

El rubio subió a la limosina y sin querer esperar ni un minuto más fue a la mansión que compartía con su padre, no tuvo que inventar excusas por su pronta aparición dada la ausencia de este y su asistente, que ahora mismo no recordaba ni le importaba su ubicación. Llegando por fin a su habitación, dejo sus cosas y antes de que siquiera el pobre Kwami pudiera respirar el aire puro fuera de su chaqueta ya estaba siendo absorbido por el anillo de Chat Noir. Sin embargo antes de salir disparado cual gato desesperado por comida por su ventanal, se dio cuenta de un mínimo e insignificante detalle el cual ahora le parecía el problema más difícil del mundo.

¿Cómo explicaría Chat Noir a su princesa su visita? Obviamente la verdad estaba descartada, no podía decirle que sabía su identidad porque ella misma se la dijo… Bueno, indirectamente. La excusa de un patrullaje tampoco era fiable, ella conocía perfectamente los horarios que se tomaban para vigilar Paris que mayormente eran de noche para comodidad de ambos, ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de inventar cualquier excusa mientras moría lentamente en el colegio?

Definitivamente necesitaba ordenar sus prioridades. Pero en su defensa, estaban loco por ver a Marinette, no la heroína, simplemente a la tímida chica que consideraba su primera amiga de verdad. El recuerdo de la sonrisa quebrada que le brindo la tarde anterior lo golpeo con fuerza, ¿Cómo podía una chica que sonreía siempre dar esa expresión y sonrisa tan falsa? Reconocía donde fuera una expresión falsa ya qué prácticamente su vida se basaba en ellas, pero no podía soportar ver a alguien como ella usándolas, le dolía el corazón solo de recordarla y aún más al saber que él era el causante.

Mas guiado por el corazón que por la parte racional de su mente, con su agilidad caracteristica, el minino ya se estaba deslizando por los tejados de Paris directo a la casa de su princesa. Mientras tanto allí, una Marinette agotada estaba tumbada en cama, la noche anterior no había dormido casi nada, con una cara de espanto no fue difícil convencer a su madre de dejarla faltar a clases, duro toda la mañana aburrida en su cuarto y por un rato decidió ayudar en la panadería pero realmente solo unos 10 minutos después de comenzar realmente comenzó a sentirse mal, su madre la obligo a subir y descansar.

Ahora, seguía tumbada en cama tapada hasta la cabeza a pesar de los reclamos de su Kwami de que no debía deprimirse, la conversación que había tenido con su compañero le había levantado mucho el ánimo, pero aun necesitaba tiempo, no podía esperar que su primera decepción en el amor pasara tan fácilmente, llego a desear nunca haberse enamorado realmente, nunca haberlo amado porque de no ser así quizás su dolor fuera mucho menor.

— **Marinette, por favor ya no llores —** Dijo la pequeña Tikki, que atenta a cada movimiento y respiración de su portadora, se alarmo y entristeció cuando los hipidos y sollozos volvieron a salir de la portadora de la suerte. Realmente no había vuelto a llorae desde que Chat la había consolado, bueno, eso hace ya un día entero, más bien fue una proeza que hubiera aguantado.

— **Perdona Tikki —** No supo que más responderle a su amiga, no se había destapado, estaba hecha bolita en su cama, e intento no hacer el mínimo ruido para no preocupar a su pequeña amiga, solo que su respiración dificultosa la delataba y Tikki lo sabía muy bien, siguió susurrándole palabras de ánimo cuando en un momento paro abruptamente en medio de una frase, extrañada Marinette quiso preguntar pero intuyo que se había cansado o dormido.

Claro que como estaba tapada hasta la cabeza con la manta no vio a cierto felino que estuvo observándola desde hacía relativamente poco tiempo, y que, con ojos suplicantes le pidió a la pequeña que le diera tiempo. Tikki algo reacia por creer que aún era muy pronto, levito sin mirar atrás a su pequeña habitación que le había hecho su portadora en uno de los cajones del escritorio, Adrien agradeció infinitamente en su mente al Kwami de la suerte y repasando un par de líneas improvisadas en su mente, toco suavemente la escotilla, haciendo dar un pequeño salto en su lugar a la azabache.

— **¿Chat…Noir? —** Pregunto luego de haberse destapado para mirar hacia el cristal arriba suyo, en efecto en mínimo estaba allí con una expresión extraña en el rostro, forzaba su sonrisa pero podía ver que sus ojos destilaban preocupación, se preocupó un instante por Tikki pero intuyó que por eso se había callado de repente y fue a esconderse, con duda en sus acciones pero curiosidad en su visita abrió la trampilla, al instante el viento helado de la noche la golpeo y como solo tenía un pijama con camiseta de tirantes y pantalones ligeros le hizo señas al gato para que entrara, el rubio obedeció con algo de renuencia, pero aceptó la invitación entrando cayendo sentado en el mullido colchón de la azabache.

Marinette cerro la trampilla para que el viento no entrara y se froto los brazos para recuperar calor, los grande ojos de Chat la miraban fijamente y por unos segundos quedo callada, esperando alguna palabra de él, un saludo o una mala excusa del porqué de su presencia, pero no recibió más que la mirada fija del súper héroe, incomoda se removió cubriéndose por los hombros con su manta.

— **¿Chat…? —** Llamo quedadamente, sin embargo el felino parecía su mundo, Adrien bajo el antifaz escudriñaba a la adolescente con la mirada, quería decir algo, de verdad quería hacerlo, saludar con sus típicas bromas o poner en palabras todo en lo que había pensado hacia tan solo minutos… Pero nada salía, estaba absorto en su imagen, su pálida piel, sus ojos apagados y enrojecidos, su nariz igualmente levemente enrojecida y las bolsas bajo sus ojos, quiso golpearse allí mismo sin importarle que ella lo tomara por lunático, se lo merecía, por haberla hacho llorar, por no darse cuenta cuando la tuvo frente a sus narices y en bandeja de plata, pero dejo ya por fin de lado sus arrepentimiento antes la voz de ella llamándolo nuevamente, ya no tenía caso pensar en lo idiota que fue como Adrien al rechazarla, el supe héroe se encargaría de solucionarlo todo **— ¿Todo está bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Hay algún akuma o algo así?**

Logro captar al menos las últimas preguntas que le realizó su princesa con voz ronca, sonrió ligeramente y negó calmadamente con la cabeza.

— **Estaba dando una vuelta y escuche a una princesa llorando… Como caballero que soy no podía dejarla en un estado así —** Se inclinó ligeramente adelante en su puesto, sentado de forma india y con cuidado que sus garras no lastimaran su piel, acaricio con una gentileza que anonado a Marinette los rastros de lágrimas que ella no había retirado, paso de sus mejillas a acariciar con el pulgar la unión de sus parpados, haciendo estremecer ligeramente a la pobre chica, sintió su cara arder, no solo por el tacto, si no por la sonrisa y la cara de cariño que puso el minino y que logro ver con su otro ojo disponible, él alejo su mano reacio, pero se obligó a hacerlo al ver la confusión en los ojos de la muchacha.

— **¿Dando una vuelta? ¿Estabas patrullando? —** Pregunto fingiendo ignorancia, pues conocía sus horarios y zonas asignadas y aquella zona no era territorio de Chat era suyo, vio como el felino negó.

— **No, solo paseaba, sé que está mal usar mis poderes para algo tan egoísta, pero a veces enserio necesito salir de casa —** No era una mentira, aunque no fuera la razón de su visita, era más bien una verdad modificada a conveniencia, ¡pero no una mentira! **— Pase por tu tejado y reconocí el sitio, cuando te escuche llorando no pude evitar querer verte —** Bajo las orejas algo avergonzado, se dio cuenta de lo metiche que lo hacia ver esa excusa, pero no le importo mientras pudiera estar allí con ella.

— **Ah… e-esto —** Marinette se froto con el brazo sus ojos, un poco sorprendida por lo dicho y por la misma curiosidad de su compañero… ¿Por qué le interesaba la simple chica común Marinette? Siguió frotando con algo de fuerza sus ojos pero fue detenida por la mano enguantada del joven.

— **No hagas eso, te lastimaras —** Dijo seriamente con el ceño fruncido **— ¿Por qué mi princesa llora? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¿Puedo hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor? —** Expreso con preocupación, pero la joven no noto el deje de tristeza y culpa en la voz del felino, solo pudo sentir su preocupación lo cual la conmovió, aunque también la confundió.

— _¿Mi princesa?_ **—No es nada importante, solo una estupidez —** Murmuro con algo de dificultad, pues sentía su garganta sea y rasposa, desvió la mirada avergonzada, nuevamente el minino estaba allí para escuchar sus penas aunque él no lo supiera.

— **Nada que quite tu sonrisa de su lugar es una estupidez para mi —** Sostuvo con algo de firmeza la barbilla de ella, sorprendiéndola y obligándola mirarlo a los ojos, Adrien ya no pensaba con claridad, solo decía y hacia lo que le dictaba el corazón, la pobre se veía bastante confundida por la actitud de Chat, pero quizás por lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, bajo rápidamente sus defensas y se rindió a contarle todo **— Po-Podrías ser blanco de un akuma si sigues así de mal —** Trato de excusar torpemente su preocupación, aunque no sabía si ella también era material para poder ser Akumatizada, después de todo ella siempre los purificaba, pero como todo ser humano, no era libre de emociones negativas y la tristeza era el principal enemigo que atacaba a su chica.

— **Yo… Bueno, me di cuenta de que no tengo posibilidades con la persona que me gusta —** No podía darle los mismos detalles que la noche anterior, seria demasiado sospechoso, y más por que con solo girar el cuello, el héroe sabría por las fotos aun regadas por el suelo que era el mismo chico que le gustaba a Ladybug, serian demasiadas coincidencias e incluso aunque fuera idiota, no tardaría en atar cabos.

— **¿Te rechazo? —** Pregunto en tono bajo y casi con tacto el gatito, cosa que interpreto como acto para que ella no se sintiera peor o recordara algo malo, aunque la verdad era que al mismo Chat le dolía recordarlo, justo como Marinette predijo, miro con algo que no supo descifrar en la mirada las fotos tiradas, unas rotas y las otras simplemente extendidas en su piso. Mrinette negó con la cabeza aunque él no la mirara.

— **No… Bueno, sí pero no, lo escuche, le gusta alguien más, así que no tengo si quiera por que confesarme, no tengo oportunidad de competir con la chica que él quiere —** Trato de explicar lo más claro posible, Adrien sabía que mentía, posiblemente para que no viera las similitudes entre la situación de su alter ego y ella, más porque sabía que habían sido rechazadas por la misma persona.

— **Ese chico es un total imbécil —** Escupió las palabras sin necesidad de fingir molestia y resentimiento, Marinette se encogió en su sitio… No odiaba a Adrien, había pasado todo el día tratando de convencerse de si quiera guardarle rencor pero le era simplemente imposible.

— **Pero… No lo culpo, es decir, yo sabía que nunca tendría una oportunidad, alguien tan simple como yo no lo merece, y ni siquiera hay un punto de comparación conmigo y la chica que… —** No pudo seguir por que el dedo del rubio se posó con delicadeza pero la suficiente fuerza para sellar sus labios, Chat tenía la mirada escondida entre sus desordenados cabellos, por lo que la joven no pudo comprender nada de lo que sucedía, hasta que la miro a los ojos y se estremeció, la afilada mirada del héroe la escudriñaba, parecía querer disimular la molestia en sus ojos pero era imposible, sus pupilas alargadas y el tono oscuro de su mirada la hizo temblar.

— **No vuelvas a decir una tontería como esa jamás Marinette —** No supo si fue el tono grabe que uso, la penetrante mirada de sus brillantes obres, el dedo que mantenía cautivos sus labios, la repentina cercanía de sus rostros, o el escuchar quizás por primera vez su nombre en los labios de Chat Noir de una manera tan seria, pero Marinette perdió por completo el aire de sus pulmones y el control de sus latidos, el felino no pudo soportar seguir escuchando como se hacía menos, ya fuera con su propio alter ego o como si en verdad se comparara con alguien diferente. **— Tú no eres "alguien tan simple" no eres menos que nadie, que ninguna otra chica, y si, tiene razón, no hay punto de comparación entre tú y nadie porque yo no creo que alguien se pueda comparar a la hermosa y amable persona que eres —** Hablo calmadamente aunque su mirada echara fuego, sus narices estaban a un par de centímetros pero sin llegar a tocarse, el mantenía su distancia aunque muriera por cortar todo rastro de ella, aunque estuviera muriendo por sentir los cálidos laidos de la joven no solo a través del guante, si no con sus propios dedos… o mejor incluso sus propios labios. Se obligó a respirar profundamente y alejarse antes de perder el control.

— **¿Chat…? ¿Te encuentras bien? —** Pregunto ya bastante desconcertada, tanto por el extraño comportamiento del héroe como por sus comentarios y el modo en que luego de estarla mirando tan confiado, de repente huyo de su mirada como si esta le quemara. El minino solo pudo asentir y no dejarla ver el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— **Perfectamente princesa… Pero no estamos aquí para preocuparnos por mi —** Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo sacudirse también pensamientos innecesarios **— El punto es que, Mari, todo lo que te acabo de decir es llanamente la verdad, no deberías menospreciarte tu misma de esa manera y tener más confianza en ti.**

— **Yo… —** Suspiro, algo avergonzada de que Chat le diera un sermón sobre autoestima **— Es que si lo conocieras, si supieras lo perfecto que es él… Agggh —** Se ocultó nuevamente bajo las sabanas en posición fetal **— Simplemente soy un desastre andante junto a él —** Su voz sonó amortiguada por la manta sobre ella.

Adrien no logro reprimir una ligera risa, recordando los tartamudeos e intentos de conversación fallidos de la azabache, más que burlarse, antes le parecían curiosos pero ahora que sabía la razón, le parecían adorables, su corazón comenzó a latir enternecido por el ligero berrinche que esta comenzó a hacer bajo las sabanas al escuchar su mal disimulada risa.

— **Lo vez, ¡Hasta tú te burlas! —** Se sentó de repente apuntando al súper héroe gatuno acusadoramente con las mejillas arreboladas e infladas **— Era solo una broma lo que acabas de decir, segu…**

No logro seguir reprochando al aire ya que fue callada con un repentino abrazo, él solo negó con la cabeza y aunque Marinette no lo pudiera apreciar, conservaba aun una sonrisa dulce en su cara.

— **No… Princesa definitivamente no bromearía con algo tan serio para mí como este asunto —** Susurro por lo increíblemente cerca que estaba de su oído, seguramente la pobre chica estaría confundida e intuyendo que había consumido alguna sustancia de dudosa procedencia, por todas sus acciones tan repentinamente cariñosas para con su persona, pero no podía evitarlo, la apretó más contra sí, olisqueando discretamente el aroma de su caballo, descubriendo lo pequeña que se sentía en sus brazos y lo bien que se amoldaban ambos, no quería separarse nunca de ella pero se auto obligo nuevamente **— Simplemente me preces tan adorable que no pude evitarlo —** A la pobre chica ya le estaba empezando a molestar las repentinas acciones de su gatuno compañero, no le gustaba ese desbocado latido en su pecho y los nervios que le provocaban sus raras frases, pero más allá que eso, una parte de si estaba inmensamente feliz de que Chat también se molestara en consolar al desastre que era como civil.

— **Si como no —** Suspiro nuevamente, sin embargo las ganas de llorar se habían ido desde que había comenzado a hablar con el minino, inclusive había comenzado a reír cuando llego **— Chat, sin el afán de correrte, quisiera saber por qué te colaste en mi cuarto y sigues aquí sentado en mi cama —** Se cruzó de brazos y empleo el tono típico de la súper heroína al bromear con su compañero, ya era algo natural hablarle de esa manera, e incluso sin mascara de por medio, no podía evitarlo.

— **Ya te dije, una princesa en apuros me necesitaba y como caballero no podía dejarlo así —** Respondió son su usual tono despreocupado, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo y la tensión en sus hombros que se formó al escucharla preguntar aquello, cosa que se esfumo al llegar a sus oídos su melodiosa risita, quedo embobado por un momento viéndola sonreír.

— **Pues muchas gracias, aunque puede que le digas así a muchas chicas más pero bueno —** Suspiro negando lentamente, aunque sin borrar la sonría en ningún momento.

— **¿Qué te hace pensar eso princesa? —** Arqueo una ceja.

— **Pues bueno, siempre se ve en las noticias que intentas ligar con Ladybug, y siempre llamas con ese tipo de apodos a las chicas y…**

— **Eh eh eh, allí te equivocas —** Le interrumpió sonriendo cual felino **— A las únicas chicas que le tengo apodos especiales son My Lady y tú,** _ **MI**_ **Princesa —** Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por disimular la tonta sonrisa de enamorado que seguro estaba mostrando, pues inconscientemente también la había distinguido del resto incluso antes de saber su identidad, siendo ella y solo ella a la que trataba de manera especial.

— **¿Enserio? ¿Y a que debo el honor? —** Le pareció bastante raro aquello aparte de poco creíble, aunque era cierto que nunca lo había escuchado personalmente tratar cariñosamente a otra chica. El solo se encogió de hombros fingiendo ignorancia.

— **Pues, eres la única con la que he hecho equipo parte de My Lady —** Dio referencia a la vez que Chat Noir y Marinette "se conocieron" formalmente en el accidente con Evilustrator **— Aparte… —** Dudo un poco en decir lo último y la chica lo noto **— Te… Te conozco más de lo que crees… —** Hablo en un tono más bajo.

— **A que te refie… —** Callo al darse cuenta de la referencia de Chat… prácticamente le estaba diciendo que se conocían en forma de civiles, aunque Adrien mas bien se refería a que la conocía más como Ladybug, pues con la diseñadora no había tenido tanto contacto e intimidad como quisiera **— ¡Chat para! ¿No se supone que sus identidades deben ser secretas? No puedes andar diciéndole ese tipo de cosas a cualquiera.**

— **Tú no eres cualquiera —** Murmuro esquivando el regaño y mirando a otra parte fingiendo inocencia.

— **¿Cómo?**

— **Nada —** Respondió de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa **— Lo siento Purrrincesa, se me escapo.**

— **¡No es cierto! Te lo pensaste antes de decirlo —** Le señalo acusadoramente.

— **Claro que no —** Se defendió inútilmente.

— **¡No seas mentiroso gato mañoso! —** Tomo su almohada en forma de gato y comenzó a darle ligeros golpes al joven en traje de gato con la risa de este de fondo **— Seguro Ladybug te querrá matar si se entera que andas diciéndole esas cosas a cualquiera.**

— **Espero que no, pero ya te digo, no se las digo a cualquiera —** Freno uno de los ataque de la mullida almohada felina y levanto ambas cejas con una de sus ensayadas sonrisas coquetas.

— **Eres imposible gatito —** Suspiro negando pero sonriendo a la vez, obviando que le había llamado por el podo que usaba Ladybug con él, Adrien por supuesto no lo dejo pasar y sonrió con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

— **Pero, este gato imposible te hizo sonreír y olvidarte de tus lágrimas y penas, al menos por un rato ¿No? —** Dijo, más que nada consigo mismo, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo cual enamorado, aunque la diseñadora no notara esto por desviar su mirada a otro lado, entre agradecida y avergonzada.

— **Supongo que si —** Se encogió de hombros, mirando ya no triste sino melancólica las fotos tiradas en el suelo de su cuarto **— Supongo que ya debo dejar ir a ese primer amor ¿verdad? —** El minino trago en seco sin saber que contestar, egoístamente no quería que Marinette se olvidara de Adrien, aunque Chat Noir estaría de ahora en adelante presente en su vida, también quería estarlo como civil, pero él sabía muy bien que era demasiado pedir viendo todo el daño que le hizo, no le quedo de otra más que asentir sin que ella lo viera. La chica bajo por las escaleras de su cama directo a donde estaban las fotos e imágenes, tomo una caja que ya había buscado horas atrás, comenzó a guardarlas con cuidado y lentamente todas, cada una de ellas, dándoles un último y detallado vistazo a cada una menos las que había roto por impulso. Ya guardada tapada la caja, tomo con pena los trozos rasgados, afortunadamente solo eran algunos posters de revistas aunque igual sentía un ligero dolor por haberlas destrozado, ya con todos los trozos en sus manos los tiro en la papelera y cello la bolsa medio llena para sacarla al día siguiente, por último, tomo la caja guardándola tras las puertas de su armario junto con otras cajas de libros y cuadernos de escuela viejos, suspiro al cerrar la puerta del armario y le dio la espalda, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del súper héroe, quien también sentía la pesadez en su estómago con toda la limpieza, la limpieza del modelo en la vida de Marinette.

Mirinette volvió a su cama sentándose con pesadez en la orilla de esta, dándole la espalda al minino **— Supongo que eso fue todo. —** Ya su voz no sonaba quebrada ni rasposa, pero era carente de ánimo, de la calidez que ella siempre desbordaba, un par de brazos la rodearon nuevamente, esta vez por detrás y apoyando la frente en el hombro de la joven, Chat Noir la apretó contra si, en una muestra de apoyo que silenciosamente agradeció.

Se creó un silencio que ninguno se atrevió a romper, y que no sentía que hacía falta, solo estaban ambos con el sonido de sus reparaciones calmadas de fondo, Chat rezaba porque ella no escuchara el martilleo de su corazón como él lo hacía claramente en su oídos, aunque todo se iba a segundo plano, embriagado por el aroma dulce que desprendía, bien ambos pudieron hacer dormidos, de no ser por la abrupta interrupción del pitido del anillo del súper héroe, ambos brincaron por la sorpresa y se separaron clavando la vista en la parpadeante luz en forma de hulla de gato, chasqueando la lengua el minino se fijó en Marinette, encontrándola con una sonrisa serena y comprensiva.

— **Es tarde —** Se adelantó a decir antes que él **— Gracias por quedarte conmigo este rato Chat Noir —** Su sonrisa fue interrumpida por un bostezo, fijándose por la trampilla vio el cielo de Parias ya cubierto por centenares de estrellas opacadas por la luz de la ciudad.

— **Gracias a ti por dejar entrar a este gato metiche —** Le acaricio fugazmente la mejilla, dejándola tensa un momento **— Buenas noches My Purrrrincess, nos veremos pronto —** Guillándole un ojos como despedida, con su agilidad felina salió disparado por la trampilla al escuchar de nuevo la alarma de su anillo.

La pobre Marinette parpadeo un par de veces luego de hallarse sola de nuevo…

— _¿Vernos pronto?..._

 _Continuará…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Que Two-Shot ni que mierdas! Esta merga se me hizo mega larga :,v /**

 ***Se cubre de los tomatazos* si si, ya se mas de un año sin continuación cuando prometí que actualizaba pronto es imperdonable… ¡Pero me metí en un proyecto de Inazuma y me consumió el alma! :,D pido perdón aunque no lo merezco TuT(?**

 **Y bueno, no sé si deban alabarme o matarme por no terminarlo aquí… intentare terminarlo rápido pero es que no pudo enamorar a Mari de Chat de la noche a la mañana ÒnÓ es anti natural y siempre odie que hicieran eso en los fics… es que no tiene lógica x,D por eso debo desarrollarlos y espero que sea el fin en el siguiente cap… a lo mucho será en un cuarto capitulo :,v**

 **Y bueno, si alguien aun quiere leer esto… ¿Qué les va pareciendo?**

 **Sin mas que agregar, perdonen los errores si lo hay uwu**

 **PD; No tengo internet y ando publicando en un cyber... si no me ven en mucho tiempo no se asusten(?**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Miraculous Ladybug y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, ZagToon y demás asociados.**

— **Diálogos—**

— _Pensamientos_ **—**

" _FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya bastante tiempo pasó, un par de meses como mucho, Marinette había conseguido escaparse de las clases un par de días luego del fatídico día de su confesión, sin embargo no podía huir para siempre de la escuela y de Adrien, por lo que a media semana ya estaba de vuelta en su asiento del colegio con una nota de sus padres a la profesora excusándola por el par de faltas.

Ese día fue el infierno en la tierra, literalmente.

Jamás un día fue tan largo en su vida, aparte de tener que lidiar con los interrogatorios de su mejor amiga Bloguera, tuvo que encarar a Adrien quien al verla reacciono como si hubiera presenciado un acto paranormal y trato de parecer lo menos incomodo posible, los pequeños escombros de su corazón parecieron partirse un poco más, durante la primera clase no se concentró en lo absoluto, pensando que de ahora en adelante las cosas con el rubio serian incomodas e insoportables y si de por si no podía hablarle antes, las posibilidades de ser solo amigos eran menores a cero. En su depresión fue hachada del aula por su falta de atención a los llamados y preguntas de la profesora, no consiguiendo una excusa viable, no le quedó otra más que salir y esperar sentada en las escaleras del recinto lamentándose por lo horrible que sería de ahora en adelante su vida escolar.

Pero claro, como siempre decía su mejor amiga, exageraba, las semanas trascurrieron velozmente, se concentró mucho más en clases y tareas para subir de notas, también en terminar sus proyectos de diseño pendientes, algunos peluches o prendas incompletas, ayudar a sus padres en el negocio, y su trabajo secreto de heroína, su mente estuvo lo bastante activa y ocupada como para no tener tiempo de lamentarse, había vuelto a su rutina normal, había conseguido volver a sonreír sinceramente con sus amigos, y poco a poco había dejado de lado su cariño por el modelo, aunque solo lo estuviera ignorando y haciendo a un lado.

Sorprendentemente para ella, Adrien la siguió tratando como siempre, aunque al inicio fuera incomodo, con el tiempo ella igual siguió el hilo, tratando de actuar normal, luego de un poco de practica llago al punto de poder hablar normalmente con él.

Aunque "todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad", una cosa sí que había cambiado en su vida como civil, y era que las veces que interactuaba con cierto súper héroe de negro sin que llevara ella su traje carmín se habían triplicado, a veces este solo se limitaba a saludarla de lejos discretamente cuando saltaba por los tejados mientras ella se hallaba en las calles de Paris, haciendo un mandado para sus padres, solo paseando o de camino a una cita con Alya. Otras veces, en actos más descarados, se presentaba en la ventana de su alcoba alegando que el olor dulce de la panadería lo atrajo sin poder evitarlo y pidiendo probar uno que otro postre o pastelillo, con la ridícula excusa de que sería un escándalo que Chat Noir –Nótese el tono de grandeza- se presentara en la panadería alterando a todos sus fans, claro que Marinette primeramente rodo los ojos al cielo por lo ególatra de su excusa pero luego no podía evitar estallar en risas, rindiéndose a las exigencias de su visitante y compartiendo un rato con él.

Lo malo, según ella, era que mientras más cediera a concederle esos caprichos más volvería, tal como un gato callejero que acude a una casa conocida para pedir comida pero luego se va a sus anchas para volver cuando quisiera. Aunque, secretamente prefería que se presentara en la ventana de su cuarto, donde nadie –o eso esperaba- lo vería interactuar con ella, a que le siguiera "secuestrando" cuando la detectaba por las calles, casi siempre notaba que el gato procuraba que no hubiera mucha gente alrededor, pero aun así no le importaba caer de imprevisto y elevarla a la altura de los altos edificios de la ciudad, excusándose de estar aburrido y querer pasar el rato con ella. Por supuesto lo regañaba levemente por estar usando sus poderes para eso, pero casi siempre el gato repetía lo mismo, necesitaba salir de casa, sus regaños pararon cuando medito un poco, quizás el chico tras la máscara la estuviera pasando mal, tanto como para no querer estar en su forma civil por esos largos ratos que pasaba con ella, además noto que "patrullaba" cada vez más seguido e incluso en sitios que no tocaban.

Así que solo decidía dejarlo pasar por esa vez y ver con que ocurrencias esa vez el gato la haría reír, pues como civil no tenía por qué mostrar ninguna pantalla de heroísmo ni tenia responsabilidades con la ciudad en el instante, así que podía reír abiertamente, jamás en su vida había sido tan fácil hablar y expresarse tan abiertamente con alguien, sin temor a que pensara distinto o se burlara de lo que dijera, quizás por eso no notaba en qué momento se dejaba llevar y le contaba cada vez más y más acerca de su persona, y de lo feliz que parecía el minino escuchándola en esas largas platicas.

—" _Me preocupa un poco la actitud de Chat últimamente, no me contesta de vez en cuando y parece perderse, o solo se me queda viendo extraño, cada vez que tiene que irse parece querer decirme o hacer algo pero solo suspira y se va, tengo miedo de preguntar si le pasa algo, pues es casi seguro que se trate de algo con en su vida como civil, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme"_ **—** El bolígrafo se deslizaba rápidamente al paso que las palabras fluían en su diario, se sentía tan frustrada de no poder hacer algo por su compañero que no encontraba otra forma de desahogarse, pues no podía contarle a nadie sobre ello, bueno, solo a Tikki, pero luego la comenzaría molestar sobre su quizás demasiado grande y reciente apego al chico con orejas, y ella misma estaba de acuerdo, el minino se había vuelto muy importante en su vida desde aquel día donde a consoló sin impórtale si era la heroína de Paris o solo una chica corriente. Para su paz mental, prefería dejar el tema de lado, pues no es como si afectara su rendimiento como súper héroes o descontrolara su vida civil, aunque Alya no parara de interrogarla a veces por el par de veces que Chat la "secuestro" **—** _"He notado que Adrien también actúa algo raro, sonríe forzadamente cuando me ve y parece muy distraído, espero que no le suceda nada malo, me gustaría preguntarle también, pero no quiero parecer entrometida o una pesada, seguramente todavía sienta pena por mí por lo de antes, solo esperare a que este bien"_ **—** En otro párrafo dejo escapar un poco su preocupación por el otro chico más importante de su vida, no era fácil olvidarlo aunque aparentará, sin embargo ya no se sentía triste o sentía ganas de llorar y que la tierra la tragara viva cuando recordaba lo sucedido, agradecía que el chico hubiera guardado el secreto, no hubiera soportado si también tenía que aguantar con las burlas de Chloe o las pena de todos los demás.

Suspiro dejando caer el bolígrafo en al unión de las hojas del diario, vestida con su pijama y solo la luz de la lámpara de mesa alumbrándola, se estiro dejándose recostar en el respaldo de su silla con un bostezo acompañándola, miro la hora en el reloj digital posado en la misma mesa asombrándose al verse ya entrada las 12 de la noche, entre tareas, bocetos y lo poco que escribió en su diario se le había pasado el tiempo volando, aunque agradecía que el día siguiente fuera Domingo y no tuviera que levantarse temprano. Decidida a dormirse, estuvo a nada de apagar la luz de la lámpara cuando un par de toquecitos en la ventana, los que reconoció de inmediato.

Algo sorprendida, miro hacia la ventana cerrada cuyas cortinas estaban abiertas, así que podía ver perfectamente la silueta de Chat balanceándose en su bastón, casi nunca se presentaba a altas horas de la noche, y en esas ocasiones lo hacía sufrir un poco alegando que no le abriría la ventana como castigo por molestarlas tan tarde, aunque al final siempre lo dejaba entrar, dispuesta a hacer los mismo aquella vez, se frenó en seco cuando se acercó para cerrarle las cortinas en la cara y vio que no tenía su sonrisa habitual, no tenía una expresión relajada ni sonreía ladeadamente, estaba increíblemente serio, una vez cerca, la abrumo la intensidad de su mirada, y casi podía leer en ella la frase "déjame pasar" en tono demandante.

Algo renuente e inquietada obedeció la silenciosa orden, y con grácil agilidad característica de él, ya se encontraba adentrándose en el cuarto sin voltear a verla, Marinette cerro la ventana, no había más que una fresca brisa afuera pues se acercaba el fin de la primavera, pero aun así sintió que debía hacerlo, tal como cuando alguien le pide que cierre la puerta para hablar de un tema serio o delicado, interiormente se sentía ansiosa, pero lucho por no demostrárselo al joven.

— **¿Chat Noir? —** Llamo con algo de inseguridad ante su inusual silencio. El joven de negro miraba fijamente el suelo, no consiguiendo una buena forma de como iniciar aquella inevitable conversación, giro levemente para poder observarla apenas por el rabillo del ojo, los brillantes y afilados ojos hicieron que le recorriera un escalofrió a la diseñadora, brillaban en la oscuridad como los de todo gato **— Chat si es una broma o algo será mejor que pares, me estas asustando —** Advirtió en tono molesto, aunque le temblaba un poco la voz, cosa que ni ella noto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se dejaba caer sentada en su diván erguida, tratando de aparentar que no le afectaba para nada la extraña actitud del héroe gatuno.

Adrien tomo un profundo respiro, queriendo adquirir valor, casi de un solo golpe soltó este de nuevo, siendo un audible suspiro, tomo la silla del escritorio de la azabache aprovechando las ruedas de esta y acercándola al diván para quedar frente a frente, sentándose en pose india aun queriendo evitar la mirada de su princesa.

— **Marinette… —** La grave y aterciopelada voz le erizo la piel obligándola a tragar grueso **— La verdad tengo algo que decirte, algo muy impórtate que ya no puedo tragarme, se me está volviendo casi imposible calmarlo —** Por fin ambos jóvenes habían hecho contacto visual directo, el cual Chat no tenía intenciones de romper hasta que la conversación terminara o ella así lo quisiera, ella parpadeo confundida sin la más mínima idea de lo que quería contarle el muchacho.

— **Chat enserio me estas preocupando, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, para lo que sea incluso si es sobre tu persona de verdad yo…**

— **Me gustas…**

Así tan fácil, dos palabras fueron como el sello mágico que necesito al azabache para que las palabras murieran en su garganta, para perder de la mente todo lo que estaba diciendo y convertirse solo en un puro e infinito espacio en blanco, el silencio los acompaño, durante un largo rato más sin embargo el minino no la dejaba de mirar, odiaba que sus ojos fueran tan intensos y penetrantes, la expresión neutral y sus ojos serenos, sabia que Chat no bromearía con algo como eso, y menos logrando colocar aquella sincera expresión.

No fue sino hasta minutos después que logro finalmente procesar, traducir y comprender lo que Chat Noir le estaba diciendo, más la aceptación no fue incluida en aquella lista, el peso de lo que estaba pasando le cayó de repente, como la realidad que era.

Chat Noir, su compañero de batallas se le estaba declarando, a Marinette. No a la heroína, no a su pantalla, si no a la chica descuidada, a la persona normal que era.

— **Chat Noir… —** No hallaba que decir ¿Debía reírse y decirle que no bromeara? ¿Sentirse alagada? ¿Rechazarlo… o aceptarlo? Su mente en corto circuito no era capaz de maquinar una respuesta, no era capaz de decir nada, bajo la mirada lentamente enfocándose en la nada misma asombrosamente con la piel pálida cual fantasma. Chat sonrió por primera vez en todo el rato, sonrió desganadamente viendo la expresión de espanto de ella, una leve punzada de dolor corrió por su pecho al ver que ella no respondía nada y eso que no le había dicho lo verdaderamente importante en todo aquello.

— **No sabes cuánto me gustaría que lo difícil hubiera sido decirte eso princesa —** Acercó su mano levantando con delicadeza su mentón, volviendo su mirada a sus ojos, las pálidas mejillas de ella volvieron a la vida con un sutil escarlata sonrojándose al ver la mirada de aprecio y cariño que mostraba el minino, sonriendo para ella a pesar de que su expresión fuera decaída, obviando por completo el significado detrás de esa frase.

— **Sabes que no hasta hace mucho me gustaba alguien, te lo conté, y a pesar de lo que parezca no es fácil olvidar, no es fácil sacármelo de la cabeza por completo, los sentimientos me traicionan Chat… Si tan solo no fuera por él te juro que… Yo… —** Los cielos que tenía por obres se nublaron en cuestión de segundos, queriendo aguantar las lágrimas de decepción, decepción de ella misma. No era capaz de seguir hablando, no era capaz de corresponder los sentimientos de aquel chico tan dulce y que tatas veces se había arriesgado por ella, que tantas veces le profeso su amor, aunque él no lo supiera **— Además… Chat, se supone que tu… Se supone que tu querías a…**

Sus palabras quebradizas y sus leves gimoteos fueron callados a la fuerza por el dedo pulgar del rubio in dejar de sostener su mentón, un pequeño tiempo de silencio se creó, tiempo en el que vio con tristeza como transparentes y húmedos caminos cruzaban por las mejillas sonrojadas de su princesa, sin perder más tiempo comenzó limpiarlas y a acariciarlas con suavidad y cariño, la mirada de ternura y amor que poco a poco se instaló en la cara enmascarada de él solo la hacía sentir a un más culpable, obligándose a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, un modo cobarde e infantil de huir de todo lo que ocurría, pero era todo lo que podría hacer.

— **Te quiero a ti, Mi Princesa, quiero que me mires bien a los ojos y lo comprendas, que comprendas que lo que siento es real, tan real que duele y está aquí —** Tomo con su mano libre la de la chica, acercándola a la zona de su pecho donde el corazón el latía desbocado provocándole un leve brinco a ella por tan repentina acción, al mismo tiempo, afirmo su agarre en la mejilla ajena, asegurándose que no despegaran miradas.

— **Chat… Ya te lo dije, yo…**

— **Adrien Agreste —** Nuevamente solo dos palabras lograron enmudecer todo lo que tenía que decir la pobre chica **— Lo sé Mari, lo sé, y no dejo de maldecirme por lo idiota que fui y que soy, por lo ciego que estaba —** De un movimiento paso de la silla de escritorio a estar junto a ella en el diván, lo suficientemente juntos para hacer retroceder a la aturdida chica y que la mano que él sostenía en su pecho se entrelazara con los dedos de ella bajando levemente, entre la bruma que era su mente en esos momentos no se molestó en pensar en el segundo sentido de esa frase, simplemente intuyendo que Chat se arrepentía de no fijarse en ella antes, claro que eso se esfumo cuando el siguió hablando en vista del mudo impacto en ella **— No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberte notado, de dejarme deslumbrar de esa manera, de haberte lastimado —** La voz del joven se había vuelto susurros forzosos desde hacía rato y poco a poco notaba como se comenzaba a quebrar, en ese punto Marinette no comprendía nada de lo que decía.

— **No sé de qué hablas, tú no has hecho nada, basta por favor…—** Negó sutilmente cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver esa mirada aguada de Chat, no quería ver la desganada sonrisa que tenía, ese no era su gato revoltoso y narcisista, ese no era su compañero que siempre se mostraba confiado ante todo. ¿Por qué Chat la hacía pasar por aquella dolorosa montaña rusa de sentimientos?

— **Si… Si lo he hecho My Lady, por favor mírame —** Abrió los ojos casi de inmediato, quizás por el tono demandante en lo último o porque utilizo aquel apodo que conocía bien, el horror pareció instalarse de nuevo en su rostro **— Te amo —** Aquellas palabras dichas en suspiro parecieron acabar con todo el aire que albergaban ambos en sus pulmones, el minino sostuvo esta vez sus mejillas evitando a toda costa que desviara la mirada **— Te amo, y me estaba volviendo loco por no decírtelo, por tenerte en frente justo allí tan cerca de mí y no poder demostrártelo, el conocerte mejor estas semanas, el querer saber todo de ti y que lo sepas todo de mí, que sepas que estoy siempre tras de ti a tu cuidado —** Perdía el aliento en cada frase, en cada tanto que se acercaba más y más a ella, al punto de tocar sus frentes y rozar narices, cabe decir que ella en el esfuerzo titánico por entenderlo y no entrar en pánico por sus sospechas no podía detenerlo en lo más mínimo.

— **Marinette, My Lady… Mi Princesa —** Murmuro con cariño y dulzura el ultimo apodo, acortando por completo y por un segundo toda distancia existente, desapareciendo por completo todo, nada más que ellos existían en aquel espacio y momento, rozando muy sutilmente sus labios, no fue nada más que un fugaz toque, un efímero momento que el mismo inicio y acabo solo separándose un par de centímetros de vuelta, pero aun así aquello fue suficiente para mover el cielo y la tierra de ambos, para borrar todo pensamiento lógico, y que por un segundo todo fuera perfecto para ambos, Marinette se sentía volar en una nube, su corazón jamás había latido tan rápido, su rostro jamás lo sintió hervir de aquella manera, jamás en su vida le habían hablado de aquella manera tan dulce, estaba completamente hechizada sin remedio alguno olvidándose de todo y todos, solo existiendo su compañero en ese instante, más la sorpresa de nuevo inundo su cara viendo como en los ojos intensos de él se acumulaban lágrimas, pero a pesar de todo sonreía.

— **Quiero que comprendas bien esto, para mí no eres solo una máscara, no eres solo esa faceta perfecta, no solo veo y amo todas tus fortalezas y puntos fuertes, te amo como eres, así creas que eres torpe o inútil sin el traje, yo sé que no lo eres, amo tu timidez, amo tu torpeza, amo tus tartamudeos cuando estas nerviosa —** Rio levemente separándose poco a poco, dándole espacio a la shokeada chica aunque no quería separarse lo más mínimo, **— Amo todo de ti, era un gato callejero completamente perdido y sin sentido hasta el día en que te conocí —** Tomo su mano y realizo su usual saludo, depositando un suave y lento beso en el dorso de su fría mano, el tiempo se les había pasado increíblemente rápido, siendo ya entrada la madrugada y el frio que esta conllevaba se hacía presente en toda la habitación, más a ninguno parecía afectarles.

— **Sabes… Gatito, sabes que yo soy… —** No podía levantar la mirada, su fleco ocultaba sus ojos nuevamente llorosos, su corazón dolía en una culpa inmensa, su gatito… Su compañero a quien había rechazado tantas veces estaba allí enfrente con lágrimas en los ojos, profesándole de nuevo y como nunca antes lo que sentía por ella, no por el alter ego perfecto que todos amaban y admiraban, estaba allí diciéndole que amaba cada uno de sus defectos, de sus fortalezas, todo. Ya simplemente no tenía palabras en la boca, no podía hablar, no podía hacer nada más que llorar y repetirse ser una idiota por haber lastimado al chico alguna vez **— Lo siento… Lo siento, Chat no sabes cuánto me avergüenzo de todas esas veces, todo lo que me decías era enserio pero yo no lo tomaba en cuenta… Chat por favor perdóname —** Reventó en llanto lanzándose directamente al héroe, siendo protegida al instante entre sus brazos.

Adrien sentía su corazón apretujarse, sentía estar aprovechándose aun de la ingenuidad de su princesa, siendo el quien había roto de tal manera su corazón pero teniéndola en su brazos de igual manera, lo peor, ella lloraba y se disculpaba por creer que lo lastimo, una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro dejando igualmente caer agrias lagrimas pero de forma silenciosa, dejo recostar la cabeza junto a la de ella, impregnando en su nariz el olor del cabello cerrando los ojos y solo permitiéndose un segundo más, un momento más para disfrutar tenerla en sus brazos antes de que ella lo odiara por jugar con sus sentimientos como lo estaba haciendo.

— **Mi Princesa yo no merezco que llores por mí, no me has lastimado jamás… Al contrario yo estoy aquí aprovechándome de ti con esta oportunidad para que supieras todo esto, para que supieras que en realidad te amo y que soy un completo ciego que no te merece —** Apretó el abrazo por instinto, ocultando el rostro en el hombro de la chica cambiando de papeles, Marinette ceso su llanto confundida por todo lo que decía el héroe, más aun cuando noto la quebrada respiración de él, y los sollozos ahogados que luchaba por controlar, sin dudarlo lo rodeo con los brazos fuertemente, acunado su cabeza tratando de cesar con su llanto.

— **Chat por favor basta, no sé de qué demonios hablas —** Hundía los dedos en su cabello tratando desesperadamente de buscar una solución, nunca pensó que le doliera tanto verlo llorar de esa manera, más aun se sentía frustrada por no conocer el motivo y que el minino no diera a entenderse claramente.

— **Por favor perdóname —** Rogo un poco más clamado tomándola se los hombros y obligando a ambos separarse **— Te tengo que decir quién soy, ya no aguanto la sensación de culpa, de saber que me estoy aprovechando de mi identidad de héroe, Mi Princesa, ya sabes todo lo que siento, y si aun así decides que no merezco otra oportunidad… Yo… —** No quería decirlo, no quera rendirse, incluso si le decía que lo odiaba y que no quería verlo más estaba dispuesto a luchar por recuperarla, más sin embargo ella no merecía seguir sufriendo por él, Marinette no hallaba que decir, con todo aquel discurso había quedado completamente muda, su mente era un caos por todo lo anterior, el hecho de que Chat se le confesara y supiera que era la heroína de Paris, por lo que no conseguía atar cabos por más que quisiera, solo comprendía en aquel instante que estaba a punto de saber quién era Chat Noir en realidad, y sin valor ni voluntad en ese momento para negarse, solo se quedó callada, esperando pacientemente.

— **Plagg… —** No fue nada más que un débil susurro, el rubio había bajado la mirada al punto que el fleco le impedía verlo a los ojos, las manos aun en sus hombros le hacían ver que todo eso no era un sueño o una loca alucinación… Todo era real. En un momento un destello comenzó a cubrirlo de pies a cabeza, una luz cegadora que la obligo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, un extraño pánico la inundo al ya no sentir las enguadadas manos en sus hombros, eran solo los dedos desnudos de una persona, contuvo la respiración por inercia, cuando el deslizo las manos lentamente por sus brazos pasando de largo la tela de su piyama y uniendo sus manos, sintiendo por primera vez el contacto piel con piel, la calidez de las manos del joven al contraste con las frías propias, todo su cuerpo tembló sin el valor necesario para abrir los ojos, aun sabiendo que ya no había nada que le impidiera conocer la identidad tras la máscara y orejas de gato.

— **Mari… —** Un susurro aterciopelado la hizo dar un respingo, sintiendo una extraña sensación de conocer la voz que la llamaba de manera tan dulce, aunque no fuera distinta en lo absoluto de cómo le hablaba hace tan solo unos instantes antes, en un impulso de nuevo se lanzó a él, ocultando el rostro en su pecho y casi haciéndolos caer del diván, en su rostro podía sentir claramente la suave textura de las prendas de vestir y no la lisa superficie del traje negro, se aferró a él como si de pendiera su vida de ello y lentamente levanto los parpado intentando acostumbrarse de nuevo a la vaga luz del lugar luego de aquel destello. Sintió como el chico deslizaba una de sus manos tras su espalda acogiéndola y la con la otra deslizaba los dedos entre su cabello, todas aquellas acciones la hacían estremecer y derretirse internamente, un aroma familiar la inundo, tratando de rebuscar en su memoria de donde lo conocía.

Tragó grueso luego de darse cuenta de la respuesta, y que su corazón diera rienda suelta a un frenesí de latidos totalmente descontrolados, su respiración se fue al demonio de un momento a otro y comenzó a negar aun con la cara bien escondida entre el hombro y el cuello del joven… Eso debía ser una broma ¿Verdad?

— **Es… ¿Esto es real…? ¿Enserio esto me está pasando…? ¿Y no es solo un tonto sueño? Voy a abrir mis ojos y esto no va a ser real y tú… Tu no vas a estar aquí —** Las lágrimas amenazaron con correr nuevamente, pero no salió más que la quebrada voz de la joven **— A…Adrien… —** Pareció casi costarle la vida en solo pronuncia su nombre y lentamente se separó de su cuello mirando hacia el rostro del que antes era Chat Noir, ahora la máscara y las orejas habían desaparecido, el rebelde cabello fue remplazado por ese impecable peinado que veía a diario frente a ella, los intensos ojos de alargadas pupilas habían sido remplazadas con ese par de esmeraldas con el que tanto soñó, empañados aun en lágrimas, su cara con una sonrisa desganada pero una expresión de preocupación total, aun en sus brazos horas parecieron transcurrir perdidos uno en el otro.

— **No, no es un sueño, y estoy aquí Mi Princesa… Estaré aquí para ti siempre que me necesites —** Enmarco la cara de la chica nuevamente entre sus manos acercándolos **— Lo lamento, pero no me imagino estando sin ti, no puedo imaginar mi vida si no es contigo en ella y si me rechazas en este momento lo entenderé, porque lo merezco, pero no dejare de estar a tu lado, no dejare de insistir, no te dejare escapar y tarde o temprano lograre que me vuelvas a querer, que me vuelvas a aceptar… —** Cerro los ojos lentamente tras un pequeño suspiro y junto sus frentes, nuevamente gozando de un pequeño roce entre sus labios, más extenso que el anterior pero que se obligó a romper por su salud mental, ya que enloquecería si continuaba **— Te amo Marinette.**

Dicho esto contra sus labios deshizo en agarre de sus mejillas tomando las manos ajenas por última vez, ya no había nada más que pudiera decir o hacer, había puesto en palabras por fin todos sus sentimientos y todos los secretos que ocultaba, había mostrado por fin su verdadero rostro a ella, dio esta vez un agotado suspiro, se levantó con cautela deshaciendo con lentitud el agarre de sus manos, dejándolas reposar delicadamente en las piernas de ella, no lograba ver la expresión de sus ojos, tenía la cara completamente gacha, respiraba rítmicamente, tranquila e imperturbable, acaricio como ultima despedida un mechón de su cabello levente desordenado y simplemente dio vuelta hacia la ventana que sería su salida.

— **Plagg —** Llamo en un seco susurro sin animo alguno, esto basto para que dé entre la penumbra surgiera la figurita gatuna de su Kwami, el cual había ido a ir a presenciar el resto de la escena junto con Tikki, quien había estado desde un principio al sentir la presencia de su compañero en cuanto entro.

— **¿Estas bien muchacho? —** El silencio fue la respuesta a al susurro preocupad del gatito, pues el joven solo se dedicaba a ver la ventana como si fueran las mismísimas puertas del infierno.

— **Transfor… —** La frase dicha casi mecánicamente fue totalmente interrumpida por un repentino calor que lo abordo por la espalda, los brazos delgados de ella rodearon con fuerza y temor su torso, desconcertando completamente la mente del modelo, quedaron estáticos unos momentos, el sin saber qué demonios hacer y ella en un estado similar.

— **Mari…**

— **Tu… ¿Cuándo me descubriste? ¿Desde cuándo sabes quién soy? —** No podía descifrar bien el estado de la joven, pues la voz que había usado había sonado tan fría y mecánica que le helo la sangre por completo.

— **Ese día cuando hablamos por la noche en la torre lo supe —** Respondió obedientemente, esperando que entendiera lo que decía, aunque ya sabía que ella lo comprendía.

— **Por eso viniste al día siguiente… —** Pareció hablar más para sí misma en un débil murmullo, tenía la frete apoyada en su espalda y sus brazos no lo dejaban ir, mas no sentía que fuera un abrazo reconfortante, solo una manera de detenerlo en lo que resolvía sus dudas, un leve asentimiento fue toda la respuesta que Marinette obtuvo, con una mezcla de sentimientos en el estómago que jamás había sentido antes.

Esa noche había llorado como tonta en los brazos del mismo que había roto su corazón, había revelado su identidad sin siquiera darse cuenta, y había sido engañada nuevamente la noche siguiente, siendo consolada por el héroe, recordó como por segunda vez le conto todo lo sucedido, haciendo un inútil esfuerzo por que el no notara las similitudes de todo, de solo recordar como había llorado se avergonzaba infinitamente, de solo recordar todas las noches que el la visito y como entre juegos y bromas se conocían más, se había enamorado como idiota dos veces de la misma persona y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

— **¿Por eso te fijaste en mí? —** Murmuro secamente dejando caer los brazos cual peso muerto alejándose un par de pasos, todo lo anterior, todas aquellas palabras sin sentido que decía Chat ahora cobraban uno, todas las suaves palabras de amor ahora dolían como no imagino, el rubio en seguida se dio la vuelta para encararla.

— **No, no fue eso Princesa… Te dije que…**

— **Solo te fijaste en Marinette luego de saber quién era —** No había expresión en su cara, pero no la necesitaba para notar el dolor que tenía en la voz **— Solo quieres llegar a Ladybug, tú mismo lo dijiste alguna vez… E-Ella es perfecta… ¡Pero lo siento! ¡Yo jamás podre ser así! ¡Yo no…! —** Sus sollozos y protestas habían sido nuevamente callados, esta vez por un suave beso que el modelo deposito a un costado de su frente, sosteniéndola débilmente por los ante brazos, rápidamente dejo otro esta vez junto al parpado del ojo y nuevamente bajo a la mejilla, dejándola sin palabras como siempre, haciéndola derretir como solo el conseguía hacerlo, toda la ternura y la sinceridad con la que le había hablado antes volvió a cobrar sentido lejos del dolor que tenía al sentirse engañada.

— **Eres todo eso y más —** Murmuro contra su mejilla **— Es cierto y lo admito, en un principio me enamore de Ladybug, de toda su fortaleza y su valor, de su perfección como dices, pero luego de conocerte Marinette caí completamente a tus pies, me di cuenta que también amo lo tierna que eres, lo torpe que a veces puedes llagar a ser, lo terca que te vuelves, te lo dije y te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta —** Toda la seriedad que había mantenido como Chat Noir estaba allí de nuevo, asegurándose que la joven lo viera a los ojos y lo escuchara claramente **— Ya no quiero solo a Ladybug, ya no me basta solo con esa pantalla, quiero que la hermosa chica tras ella sea para mí, solo para mí, me asegurare de protegerte ahora más que nunca y de alejar de ti todas esas falsas ideas e inseguridad —** Tomo su mentón acercándose peligrosamente a ella por décima vez en la noche, sorprendiendo a la chica y encendiendo sus mejillas al ver la gatuna sonrisa y los ojos de amor con los que el chico de sus sueños la miraba **— Hice una promesa con alguien y un juramento conmigo mismo, voy a volver a hacerte sonreír, voy a recuperarte a toda costa Princesa —** Le guiño el ojo acabando por fin con los nervios de la pobre muchacha, y tal y como su alter ego se alejó lo suficiente para tomar una de sus manos, en su típica y elegante reverencia beso el dorso de esta **— Nos veremos el lunes en clases My Lady.**

Con una última y brillante mirada el rubio retrocedió un par de pasos dándose la vuelta nuevamente, esta vez extrañándose al tener una sonrisa sutil y dulce, más ver el rostro sonrojado de su princesa y saber que él era el único causante lo había puesto feliz y no solo eso sino que no le molestara que la hubiera besado le hacía saber que aun tenia diminuta oportunidad, al menos sabia con claridad que no lo odiaba del todo. Estaba a punto de irse de nuevo, no podía pedir nada más esa noche de lo que ya había recibido, por primera vez se sonrojo al recordar que entre todo, había besado no solo una sino dos veces en los labios a la joven, definitivamente iba a ser todo un reto tratar de dormir cuando volviera a casa, estaba a puno de llamar nuevamente a Plagg que había desaparecido otra vez, más se sintió vivir un dejavu cuando un par de brazos lo rodearon aferrándose con fuerza a él esta vez casi derribándolo.

— **Eres un idiota… Gato tonto… Tu…—** Su voz sonaba ahogada contra la espalda del rubio, apretó el agarre sin intenciones de soltarlo, su cara ardía y el corazón no paraba de latirle, aun sintiéndolo tan claramente entre sus brazos, tenía miedo de que en algún momento despertara en medio de su cama y ver que todo eso no había sido más que un sueño, un extraño y fantasioso sueño donde el chico que siempre quiso y su gatito revoltoso eran la misma persona y se le confesaba, simplemente se volvería loca si todo era falso **— No puedes simplemente irte así como así… No después de todo eso… ¿Cómo demonios se supone que duerma ahora? Gato tonto —** No tenía idea de que hablaba, no estaba llorando ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso, pero no permitiría de ninguna manera que el joven se alejara, aunque la mente le dijera que debía alejarse, y su corazón aun estuviera lastimado, el dolor que sentiría al dejarlo ir seria mayor. Aprovechando un momento en que la azabache aflojo su agarre se dio la vuelta encarándola, sinceramente sorprendido pero con su corazón latiendo emocionado ¿Marinette lo estaba perdonando?

— **¿Princesa? —** Pregunto temeroso tomando una de sus manos y con la otra acunando su mejilla, ella estaba sonrojada, con los ojos llorosos y pestañas húmedas, sus ojos estaban irritados por las anteriores lagrimas pero él no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo hermosa y tierna que lucía **— ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, soy un gato idiota, y no puedo entender si no me dicen directamente las cosas —** Una sonrisa había aflorado en su rostro sin poder evitarlo, una de esas sonrisas ladinas típicas de Chat, pero acompañada con el brillo de ilusión en las esmeraldas de sus ojos le daban un aspecto aniñado por el cual Marinette no podía más que derretirse **— ¿Le das otra oportunidad a este gato callejero? —** La emoción era obvia en el junto con el nerviosismo, pero aunque la respuesta fuera una negativa, estaba feliz solo por el hecho de que lo hubiera detenido, de que no le dejara ir, así comprendía que tenía aun una gran oportunidad que no dejaría ir por nada.

— **Tengo que… ¿O acaso crees que te libraras de mi luego de todo lo que me dijiste allí? —** Un par de lágrimas más se derramaron por sus mejillas, esta vez libres de toda tristeza o amargura, la azabache sonreía y aunque estibia llorando, sus ojos denotaban brillo y alegría, aquel que no había visto desde hacía dos meses, antes de la idiotez que había cometido. Sin esperar, con ambas manos limpio con suavidad su rostro nuevamente.

— **Eso jamás…—** Murmuro estampando sus labios por tercera vez en la noche, pero esta vez sin intenciones de separarse apresuradamente o con nerviosismo de ser rechazado, se dio el lujo de ir lentamente, de degustar cada centímetro de los labios y boca ajenas, mostrando cuan ansioso estaba por ello, ambos dejándose de ser libres y flotar en su nube perfecta, pues a partir de aquel momento se asegurarían de que fuera siempre así, solo por falta de aliento el rubio dejo ir a su pequeña presa, aunque no mucho más tarde volvería a capturarla en otro beso, más corto pero dulce e inocente.

— **Te amo —** Susurro tímidamente con la cara encendida en carmín, Adrien no sabía de qué modo podía contener la alegría en su pecho, aunque ya poco le importaba pues no le iba a ser difícil acostumbrase, la rodeo con sus brazos apegándola lo más que pudiera **— Pero aun no te perdono… No del todo —** Aunque hiciera un esfuerzo por fingir, no podía evitar sostener la sonrisa de tonta enamorada en su rostro, el rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír casi sin ganas y hundir la nariz en el cuello níveo de la diseñadora.

— **Tarde o temprano lo aras y lo sabes —** Susurro en un tono que solo le había dedicado a ella en toda su vida, haciendo temblar cada fibra del cuerpo de la pobre franco-china, la conversación siguió largo y tendido volviéndose a sentar ambos en el diván, no paso mucho antes que el agotamiento los golpeara con fuerza y ambos cayeran dormidos.

Arriba d las escaleras, sobre la cama de la chica dos pares de ojos habia tenido vista perfecta de todo, uno de ellos exasperado por lo –según el- cursis y dramáticos que se habían puesto sin necesidad, y la otra sin poder contener el brillo de felicidad por ver por fin a ambos portadores cumplir con sus destinos.

— **Gracias por cumplir tu promesa Chat —** Murmuro bajito antes de también dejarse recostar y dormir junto a su compañero quien había caído casi de inmediato en el sueño cual gato perezoso que era.

.:.: _Fin_ :.:.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Muerooooooooo :,DDD**

 **Muero de Diabetes, muero de sueño, muero de tooooooodoooo ¿Saben a qué hora escribo esto? A las 4…. 4 de la madrugada! Parezco zombi viviente pero lo más jodido es que quedo hermosa esta cosa!**

 **Jamás me había quedado tan hermosa y larga una escena de estas TTTmTTT me encanta, me muero, puedo morir en paz *MegaCorazonzote***

 **Y por fin termine esta cosa! Se suponía que era un two shot… pero NO! yo y mis arranques. Pero me alegro de haberlo terminado de esta manera T—T**

 **Pues, me voy antes que caiga muerta frente al teclado :,D**

 **Agradecería, enserio, con TODO mi corazón que dejaran sus comentarios, pues amo con locura como me quedo este final y eso es MUY raro en mí, considero que me quedo muy bonito y eso que lo iba a terminar separándolos a ambos pero me arrepentí QuQ**

 **PORFIS! Ahora masque nunca me gustaría leer que tal les pareció. Lamento si mueren de diabetes o si les parece muy cursi todo x,D creo que me pase de almíbar con Adrien pero estaba inspirada (?**

 **PD: No tengo internet desde hace un mes, así que no me consideren por muerta si no me ven hasta el año que viene (? Por ahora subiré cosas cada que pueda ir a un Cyber :,D**

 **Sin más me despido…**

 _ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye QwQ_


End file.
